Leave Me To Die
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Yusuke feels unloved. Kurama has the man he loves and Yusuke is at a loss. Him being him, Yusuke decides to die. Though he knows it's unlikely, working under Koenma and all, he goes through with it. What is the outcome? HieiYusuke


AN: The following is my first ever fanfiction for Yu Yu Hakusho. I wasn't as good at writing and I figured I oughta throw it away, but I figured I could compare it. If you could please compare this with my other works and tell me the differences, I'd be very greatful. I also know that the characters are rather out of character. That would be because I didn't really know too much about the series at that point. Of course, I could also blame this on a certain red headed friend of mine. Well, please let me konw what you think of it. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or the series of which they originate.

* * *

_**Leave Me To Die**_

By: Kagome-reincarnation

He didn't understand. He knew he was falling. He was only a lowly human and Kurama was a deserving demon in Hiei's eyes. Why did that crush him? Simple. Hiei favored demons over humans, leading him to a decision that broke his heart. He had gone to Kurama,glancing backat him before leaving him.

Three years later, he found that he had an incurable disease. He had only half a year left to live. Of course he didn't tell anyone. Hiei would mock him and they might mock him or take him off his job as detective for the human world. He knew that he shouldn't dwell on the past. On Hiei, but he couldn't. Day after day, he took missions and killed demons. Soon, only three months remained until his death. He was saddened. Soon he would die. Soon he would be forgotten.

'I'm Yusuke Urameshi and I'm going to die in three months.' he thought. 'Hell. I didn't think I'd go like that. I always figured I'd die in battle... Damn. I wonder how I'm actually going to die...? Will I be surrounded by friends? Nah... I don't want to see their faces. Too scared, I guess. don't want to see happiness or sadness, I suppose.' Gloomily, he walked on down the street, quiet after the day's work. He had killed many demons. About fifteen lower class and a couple of B-class demons. Yes, his power had grown. He no longer had the same troubles that he did when he had fought with Toguro.

He had been the only one to fight. Ever since that fateful day, Kurama and Hiei had been spending more and more time with eachother, ignoring their other duties. Even Kurama's grades had dropped. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was never a Spirit Detective in the first place, giving him no reason to come at all.

Then, one day, he was wounded. Wounded worse than he usually was anyways... He had been stabbed through the stomach and the hit had effected the disease that he had. He would die soon. He just knew it. No one would know that he was dying here, on the ground, in the middle of the Makai. He thought back on his life. He remembered when he died...All three times...And now, the fourth time... "Heh..." he thought. "I never could tell him I loved him...Well, I guess it's all for the best. Now he won't have a guilty concious. Not that he would anyways... He hates humans. And thus, me. Good bye, Hiei..." He closed his eyes.

Only to open them ten seconds later. Apparently, he was in limbo again. He was a ghost. "Great. I wonder who's going to pick me up this time...?" Just then, Boton came around the corner.

"Y-Yusuke!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Boton!" he said. "Been awhile since you've had to see me like this, eh?"

"Wh-what happened?" she demanded.

"Simple. I died again." Yusuke said. There's a place for me this time, right?"

"Do you want the truth?" Boton asked him.

"I guess so..."

"Once again, there is no place for you."

"WHAT!" Yusuke yelled out. "Are you telling me that I can't even have peace in death?"

"More or less, yes." Boton said, somewhat nonchalantly.

"Great. What happens this time?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, do you want to come back to life?"

"I don't know."

"What!"

"I said, 'I don't know'." Yusuke told her.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I couldn't care, more or less. Hell, why bother? I came back to life the first time, and think about what happened. I got pulled into this Spirit Detective business. When I came back the second time, I was stuck. No one even gave me condolences. The third time? Hell, life just got even worse."

"Yusuke..."

"I don't know anymore Boton. Why don't you just ask Koenma to find me a place? I don't think I should come back to life anymore..."

"First off, you're coming with me to go see Koenma. That way, he can point out the good things in life and why you need to come back. Then, you'll be put through the test again."

"Boton." Yusuke was starting to get annoyed. Everytime, he had wanted to die in peace. Everytime, he had been brought back against his will. At least the last two times. And now it seemed it would happen again!

"Yusuke." Boton replied to him, just as evenly. "I know that you like Hiei. I also know that Hiei likes Kurama. Is that really reason enough to die?"

"Yes. Hiei practically hates my guts. Hell, Kurama's a pretty nice guy, but I think you should know that Youko has been taking over his body since the two of them started going out. Chances are, Youko Kurama will be happy that I'm dead. And, like I said, Hiei won't give a damn."

"Yusuke….It's not that bad, actually." Then, thinking of what she had just said and heard, she said, "On second thoughts, that's bad. We might have to off Kurama and we might lose you in the same shot. Not to mention, Hiei would go ballistic and Kuwabara doesn't work with us anymore…..What about Keiko?"

"Feh…Keiko doesn't give a damn about whether I live or I die." Yusuke laughed, maniacally. "She told me herself. For all she cares, I could burn in hell for the rest of my life."

Boton was taken aback. "What do you mean? You and Keiko always were close."

"That was until she decided that I get into too much trouble. Her reputation is important to her, Boton. If I'm out of her way, her reputation will go up. At the rate that she was going, she might even become a corrupt senator or something of the like."

"Oh, dear…" Boton murmured. Then, pushing what she had heard to the back of her mind to tell Koenma later, she simply said. "Well, that aside, I think we should go see Koenma now." With that, she grabbed his hand and forced it onto her oar. Surprisingly, his hand stuck and he couldn't let go. "We're off!" She quickly directed the oar towards the nearest entranceway to the Reikai. At the doors to the Door of Judgment, she pushed the button on the intercom, saying, "It's Boton with a new arrival."

"We're opening the gate." The voice on the other side of the intercom had said. Upon entering, Boton immediately led Yusuke back to the office of Koenma and requested an audience. The doors slid open.

"Boton, what is going on?" Koenma demanded. "I was just told that Yusuke has died!"

"Um, yes, Koenma, sir. Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective to the Reikai has died. I brought him in." Boton replied.

"Then where is he?" Koenma wanted to know.

"Hiding behind me." Boton replied as she stepped to the side, revealing Yusuke.

"Dang it!" Yusuke cursed. "What do you want, Koenma?"

"Yusuke, you are in no position to be demanding things of me! Especially if you want your life back again!" Koenma told him.

Yusuke, on the other hand, simply said, "Did I miss something here? I never said I wanted my life back. I just want to stay dead and never deal with life again. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Yusuke, we need you. Without the threat of you running around, the demons and evil doers will run rampant!"

"So now I'm just your tool?"

"No!" Koenma exclaimed. "You are a human being that thinks and speaks for itself!"

"It doesn't matter, Koenma. I would have died in a couple of weeks anyways."

This immediately shocked Koenma and Boton, as well as Hiei, who had been in a corner of the room, hiding his presence.

"W-what do you mean!" Koenma demanded. Boton nodded furiously, wanting to know the same thing.

"I was diagnosed about six months ago. I've got an incurable disease." Yusuke said. "Dying today only shortened my life by two weeks."

"Oh, no….." Boton said faintly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"No, Boton. The better question is why didn't any of us notice? Your energy has been diminishing slightly. It's been holding back the pain, hasn't it?" Koenma asked.

"Yes. If I'm going to feel pain, I'd prefer to feel it all at the end. The full blow." Yusuke replied simply. "I'd be in too much pain to think about regrets or anything."

Suddenly, Hiei made his presence known. Stepping out of the shadows, he walked up to Yusuke.

"H-Hiei!" Yusuke sputtered. "What are you doing here!"

"Koenma called me in. He wanted to know about how Youko Kurama was progressing in his takeover of Kurama's body."

"I didn't know that you'd come so early." Koenma told him.

"Hn. I wanted to see how Yusuke in death would look like." Hiei said, not missing the slight flash of pain that ran through Yusuke's face.

"How did you know that he was going to die?" Boton asked.

"Simple." Hiei said. "I read his thoughts a few days ago. The detective has been slitting his wrists." Koenma and Boton gasped.

"What the hell were you doing in my mind!" Yusuke demanded.

"I wanted to check on something. I've noticed your energy, Yusuke." Hiei said. "I'm not stupid like these two or the others. I've noticed."

"What did you want to check up on?" Boton asked, her curiosity taking hold of her.

"That is my business." Hiei said. Then, turning to Koenma, he said, "Kurama's body has been starting to whither. Apparently, he wants to take over Yusuke's body to stay alive. Yusuke is- I mean- was, in his prime. Youko wanted to take advantage of that. On the other hand, there are many other bodies in their prime, too. Not to mention that Yusuke's body has been losing energy. I am at a loss for what Youko would want his particular body for."

"Hiei, have you been interested in Kurama?" Koenma asked suddenly.

"Hn. No. It was my passage to getting his secrets."

"Then who do you like?" Boton asked him.

"That is my business."

"We heard that line about two seconds ago, Hiei." Yusuke said.

"Fine. I'm not telling anything until Boton or Yusuke get out of the room."

"I'll go." Yusuke said, knowing that it wouldn't be him.

After he had left, Hiei said only two words. "Yusuke Urameshi."

Boton and Koenma were in shock once more.

"But he's dead…..The whole reason he's dead is because he thinks you don't love him!" Boton exclaimed.

"The detective likes me, too!"

"I know how we can fix this…." Koenma said. "Boton. Go and bring Yusuke's body here. If I can figure out what disease it is, I can cure his body of it. Then, with a few simple steps that include Hiei kissing him, Yusuke will be revitalized."

"Yes, sir!" Boton said before leaving the room. Outside, she told Yusuke to stay there until he was called back in. Then, she went off to recover Yusuke's body.

A couple of hours, a skirmish, and a kiss later, Yusuke was once more alive. With the knowledge that Hiei did indeed love him, he knew that he wouldn't have to try to die anymore.

In the end, Youko Kurama was eradicated from Kurama's body, although his talents were still there and Yusuke was mated to Hiei. Life was good for the two.


End file.
